


Jimmy Would Never

by tara_duchess_of_nil



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tara_duchess_of_nil/pseuds/tara_duchess_of_nil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon on tumblr who requested more of RJC/Thomas' belly, specifically with porn and fluff. Hopefully there's enough of each in this. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy Would Never

There are certain things Jimmy would never tell Thomas.

Jimmy would never tell Thomas that the barely audible grunts he exhales when he rises from the rocking chair in the servants’ hall make his mouth go dry.

Jimmy would never tell Thomas that he really didn’t mean to leave Thomas struggling red-faced and huffing and puffing and swearing on his own when he had to lie down on the bed to get his trousers fastened over his new bigger belly. (The quick exit was to take care of the evidence of Jimmy’s obvious arousal.)

Jimmy would never tell Thomas that the gravid sliver of skin he exposed when he raised his arms to change his undershirt was the real reason behind their quick fuck against the fireplace in Thomas’ room before breakfast while Carson boomed at Mr. Molesley just outside the door.

Jimmy would never tell Thomas that when they have their half-days together and the afternoon is beautiful, warm, and clear and they spread a blanket onto the grass behind the abandoned greenhouse and he rests his head on Thomas—so squishy and better than the sad excuse of a pillow he and the other servants are issued—and Thomas reads to him out loud from Shelley or Byron or some other dead fop that he’d much rather listen to the sounds echoing deep within Thomas’ belly, like a grumbling, rumbling chorus of thunder.

Jimmy would never tell Thomas that when they’re in bed together and Thomas is in between his thighs and inside him so fully that he loves to think about being crushed by Thomas’ new heft—his soft, rounded belly sliding up and down Jimmy’s cock, engulfing it in a pale sticky heat much better than the most expert of touches.

Jimmy would never tell Thomas that when he’s riding him and looking down at Jimmy with such profound love, his paunch is a perfect fit in Jimmy’s hands, so much so that he likes to imagine how many hand-fed sweets and how many licks of Jimmy’s chocolate-covered fingers it will take to make it grow bigger—the very thought of which makes him come so exquisitely hard with a wounded cry that makes Thomas breathlessly follow soon after.

Jimmy would never tell Thomas that although he loves every inch of his new lover, when he’s slowly kissing a soft, wet trail down to Thomas’ waiting cock, he wishes he could spend hours mouthing at his belly, caressing and licking and worshipping it, treating it like the thing of beauty it is.

Jimmy would never tell Thomas that when they’re wedged together in the criminally small bed after fucking that he waits until Thomas is asleep to gently run his fingertips against the stretched skin below Thomas’ navel. (Despite its sprinkling of hair, Jimmy finds this part of Thomas to be the softest.)

So instead, Jimmy grabs an inch of Thomas’ fleshiness (any part will do), calls him “Podgy” and snorts while Thomas turns redder than Bill Molesley’s roses.

Because that’s what Jimmy does.


End file.
